With Ur Love
by Rainbor123
Summary: Leah/Jasper One-Shot :)


**I don't own Twilight or 'With Ur Love' by Cher Lloyd**

* * *

**LPOV**

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_  
_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_  
_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_  
_Da da da da dum dum_

_Baby, you the best 'cause you worked me out_  
_I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down_  
_I'm fighting, I don't wanna like it but you know I like it_  
_But you know I like it, like it, like it_  
_Used to always think I was bullet proof_  
_But you got an AK and you're blowing through_  
_Explosive, you don't even know it, I want you to know it_  
_I want you to know it, know it, know it_

When I Imprinted on you, I fought it. You had Alice, and I still thought of you as a Leech. But, then Alice left, and I _had_ help you, because _I_ was feeling yo_ur_ pain. As I helped you, I fell for you even harder, but I never let you see/feel my feelings. Once you were able to stand on your own, I left. Never looked back... well, that might be a lie. But you wouldn't leave me alone, and it's hard to ignore the person you love. Having a Alpha who Imprinted on said Imprintee's niece didn't help at all.

You could break down my walls of bitterness and anger with a smile or a laugh, and that unnerved and bewildered me, it confounded, daunted, demoralized, disarmed, discombobulated, disconcerted, flustered, perturbed, psyched me out, rattled, shook me up, spooked me, threw me off, undermined, unhinged, unsettled. It _weakened_ me.

And I loved it.

_All of them other boys can walk away_  
_They ain't even in the game_  
_'Cause they know that you own it_  
_You got this swag, you got this attitude_  
_Wanna hear you say my name_  
_'Cause you got me..._

On our first date, you took me to a movie. We watched 'The Hobbit' BEST MOVIE EVER. Kili was _sexy!_ Of course I didn't tell_ you_ that. When we first got there, I was wearing the usual tank top and shorts. And like always, people stared. I caught some men eyeing me, but it didn't bother me, because I knew I could snap their hand in half. (Not that I_ would_, of course) I felt you tense and almost immediately, all of the men went pale and averted their eyes. When I looked up at you, I saw you scowling at each of them. That made me smile, 'Jasper's gettin' Jealous' in a sing-song voice replayed in my head the rest of the movie.

_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love._  
_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._  
_One hit with your love. Can't quit with your love. So sick but so what?_  
_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._

Our Love is _unnatural!_ It's abnormal, and bizarre, and concocted, and contrary, and contrived It's freakish, freaky, irregular, labored, odd, outlandish, outrageous, perverse, queer, stilted, strained, strange, unaccountable, uncanny, unconforming, unorthodox, and unusual.

It's _extraordinary._

_Everybody wants what I got with you_  
_'Cause I'm standing on top with a killer view_  
_Inspired feeling like a million, I'm one in a million_  
_I'm one in a million, million, million_  
_I ain't even here, I'm in outer space_  
_Like I'm Venus, you're Mars in the Milky Way_  
_It's crazy what you're doing to me, how you do it to me._

We fight. We fight a _lot_. I wouldn't have it any other way. You're normally so distant, detached, and when we fight, I see your passion and your love. I see your fire. I see your _humanity_. But when we aren't fighting, I'm on top of the world. It's worth it.

_How you do it to me, to me, to me_  
_All of them other boys can walk away_  
_They ain't even in the game_  
_'Cause they know that you own it_  
_You got this swag, you got this attitude_  
_Wanna hear you say my name_  
_'Cause you got me..._

After the first time we kissed, I fell into a blithe state. Everyone in our Pack noticed, even _Sam's Pack_ noticed. Of course my Pack knew about Jasper, eventually I told Sam's Pack with you by my side. That night you asked about Sam's anger towards our relationship, and I told you that we were engaged, until he had Imprinted on Emily, my cousin. You looked a little upset, so I told you-

"I love you, not only for what you are, but for what I am when I am with you. I love you, not only for what you have made of yourself but for what you are making of me." **(A/N This was said by Roy Croft)**

_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love._  
_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._  
_One hit with your love. Can't quit with your love. So sick but so what?_  
_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._

Your love changed me for the better.

**JPOV**  
_Oh, you got it. Yeah, yeah, you got it._  
_I could slow it down, speed it up how you want it, girl, all night long._  
_And I don't even care if you sing my songs wrong._  
_1st_ date,_ 1st base, 2nd date, 2nd base,_  
_3rd date (ha ha ha), you're looking at me funny,_  
_You got a hard shell but the middle's so yummy._

I love that on our first date you were so nervous. I never learned if it was from having a vampire stuck in a room full of humans, or the vampire in the room. I love how it took me a month to convince you to go on a date with me. In that month I learned many things. You are very stubborn. You have a beautiful voice, but sing off key to annoy your Pack brothers. You believe in Abstinence. You're _very _protective of your Pack, especially the little ones. You act like a mother towards your Pack, then snap at anyone from Sam's. You're Best Friends with Rosalie, banter with Emmett, acts as if Esme is your own mother, can hold your own in a medical conversation with Carlisle, can beat Edward at a race, tolerates Bella, and challenge me. I'm glad you made me wait.

_'Cause you got me flying, baby. I'm shining, baby. I'm riding with your love_  
_One hit, baby. I can't quit, baby. I'm so sick but so what?_  
_Flying, baby. I'm shining, baby. I'm riding with your love_  
_One hit, baby. I can't quit, baby. I'm so sick but so what?_

I'm happier than I ever was.

_Flying with your love, shining with your love, riding with your love._  
_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._  
_One hit with your love. Can't quit with your love. So sick but so what?_  
_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love._

You warm my cold heart.

_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_  
_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_  
_Da da da da dum dum da dum dum_  
_Da da da da dum dum_


End file.
